A Shadow's Play
by Silver-sama
Summary: Someone wants to grant Ranma a wish, but what will that someone ask for in return? He is given a choice: to become the most powerful man in the universe, or to save the one thing i his life that he cares about.


A Shadow's Play 

**A Shadow's Play  
** Written by Silver-sama  
Ranma 1/2

The birds chirped cheerfully in the crisp morning air of Nerima. Soft humming floated out the open kitchen window. And in a new crater formed in the garden, sat a rather disgruntled pig-tailed boy sporting a large lump on his head. 

Walking away from him, was a young girl with short, dark hair carrying a large mallet over her shoulder. Muttering about a "idiot", she walked into the house. Ranma looked up at the disappearing Akane and whispered a harsh, "un-cute tomboy" under his breath. 

A vehement, "I heard that!" echoed in the house. Ranma paled and jumped out of his crater. He dusted off his black pants and nervously eyed the door Akane had gone through. With an exaggerated sigh, he hopped up onto the roof to watch the morning begin. But his mind began to wander... 

_Man! What a tomboy! All I said was that **nobody** would want to eat that stuff she called "food"_. _Miso soup?! Ha!_ He inwardly shuddered at the memory of the strange green, bubbling creation. He could almost swear that the thing was trying to talk to him! 

Looking back up into the brightening sky, he sighed again. This time in sadness. _When is my life going to get better_. _ I mean, of all the people who are either trying to marry me, date me, or kill me, I wish at least one person out there be willing to **help** me??_

In a nearby tree top, hidden by the green foliage, a soft giggle sounded. A flutter of wings and soft whisper of wind announced the departure of the creature. With a huge smile in its heart and an even bigger joy in its soul, the tiny butterfly flitted off to find its mistress. 

To grant a wish for the one person in the world who needed one; who had earned it... 

- : - : - : - : - : - : -

The small butterfly glided through the clouds for all her tiny body was worth. A small flash of light surrounded her and a glorious green field came into her vision. Suddenly, a slim hand was raised before her. 

Never one to take a gift for granted, she gently collapsed into the silk warm palm. The butterfly began to suddenly change. A small, fairy-like body attached to the wings. She sat up with a gasp and began to chatter quickly to her mistress. 

The Goddess smiled and held up a hand. "Slow down, young one. I can barely make a word out. Start again, and slowly." The butterfly took a deep breath and began again. The soft, musical language of the fairies drifted across the field. 

The Goddess smiled softly as she listened to her messenger. She nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, yes I agree with you. I'll do all that I can to make sure it happens. You may return to your realm now." The tiny fairy bowed and softly kissed the palm of her mistress. In a bright flash of light, she disappeared. 

Wind softly blew around the Goddess as she thought over her little one's request. It wasn't much to ask for, but it did provide her with a new opportunity. An opportunity to see how loyal her new lover was...how loyal indeed. 

- : - : - : - : - : - : -

Mekar lounged in the large silk covered bed, as her lover walked about the room drinking from a golden goblet filled with rich wine. His dark robe swirled around him. "Have I disappointed you, love?" 

The God looked over at the Goddess and smiled. "Never. I merely have many things on my mind. What is it you wish of me?" 

Mekar inwardly laughed with glee. _He was loyal indeed_. A small, demure smile graced her red lips. "I wish to ask a favor, my lord." 

Nefaro sat on the edge of the bed and reached out to caress her bare arm. "What is it?" 

Mekar smiled up at him and whispered, "I want your Shadow." 

Nefaro's features turned black with anger. He snatched his hand away and glared her. "You what? Treacherous bitch! That is what this whole thing was about wasn't it? You wanted my Shadow." 

The Goddess winced at the fury in his voice and his visage. She had expected him to be reluctant but this was an all out refusal. She pouted softly and glanced up at him. "Have I not won your favor, my lord? Do I not own a piece of your soul as well? What I ask of is not what you think. I merely want to fulfill the wish of one of my most cherished little ones." 

Nefaro's anger wavered. _Damn the whole thing to the Seven Rings of Hell_. He sighed and gritted out, "What is it?" 

Mekar cheered inwardly at her skills in disarming him. "There is a mortal on the 7th Realm. She desires to grant a wish he made. A wish any God or Goddess would grant under any circumstances." 

She risked another glance at him and noticed that he was now interested. _Wonderful! Now, just have to make sure he will not deny me_. Mekar patted the edge of the bed, and Nefaro reluctantly sat down. She allowed the blanket to fall away from her slim body. 

Nefaro didn't bother glancing at the body he had adored not long ago. He was disgusted to the edge of his soul with her trickery. _She may be the Goddess of Light, and Lady of the Fairies, but I am still the God of Blood and King of War_. _ She will regret this_. 

- : - : - : - : - : - : -

A dark, shadowy figure walked into the brightly-lit room. A large golden throne thrust high on a dais was the only feature. A large imposing man was currently lounging in it. His dark red robes contrasted with the sheen of the metal. His dark black hair was spread out about his face. Cold gray eyes surveyed the crowd before him. 

Few servants and muses lounged about around him. The man looked up as the figure came to a stop before him. Appearing more like a patch of dark mist, it spoke in a voice that was neither male nor female. "You called for me, my lord?" 

The God on the throne looked down in contempt at the still standing figure. "Will you not bow to show homage to your God?" The dark figure smirked and suddenly appeared more solid. A black cloak covered most of the features, but what was shown lead no detail. 

Black leather boots and dark pants covered the visible parts of the figure. A dark black hood hid its face from view. "As I recall, I bow to no one, save my Master." The God sighed and waved his hand dismissivley. "I do not recall asking a Shadow to enter my Domain. Leave now, lest I lose my temper." 

Two hands appeared from inside the cloak and reached up. The hood was pushed back and a cascade of dark maroon hair spilled down. The figure looked up. Strange cat-shaped gray eyes bored into him. A smooth black mask covered the right side of its face. Covering from the top of its eye to its jaw. 

Nefaro stood up from his throne. The servants and muses immediately parted to create a path for him. Walking down the steps, he stood before the figure and stared down. A shaking hand reached out and caressed the unmasked left cheek. 

"Kai?" The young Goddess smiled and her eyes twinkled up at him. 

"Hello father." 

Nefaro softly smiled and touched the edge of the black mask. "When did you finish your training?" 

"A year ago," a shoulder shrugged, "I needed to test my new abilities to the extreme. Took me over five months to get back up to full strength." He nodded and then snapped his fingers. In quiet bursts of gray sparkles, all the others in the room vanished. 

"Will you show me your badge of strength?" Kai laughed and gently removed the black mask. A soft blue glow reflected off of Nefaro's proud features. The mask was quickly placed back on. Soft gray eyes looked down at the black marble floor. 

Small shivers coursed down her back. "Was the trai-" 

"I'd rather not talk about it. There's another reason I'm here," she interrupted him. Before she had to dredge up memories better left in the past... 

Nefaro stepped back and frowned. "What?" Kai pushed back her cloak and it dissolved into a fine black mist that settled around her feet. She looked around at the shadows in the room before she spoke. 

"I heard you were looking for me. That you threatened to take the throne away if I refused to show. What is so important that you had to send Kiva searching for me?" 

Nefaro smirked and relaxed his tense body. _She doesn't know_. _Good_. "There is a mortal down on the 7th Realm. Planet Earth. I want you to go down to help him out. Of course, you will not do this alone. Another will be along to help you-" 

"Why? What good has the 7th Realm been to us since the End of Tragus? I know what you speak of and whom you want me to help. Question is, will they let me?" Nefaro sighed wearily and glared at her. _She is still wary, perhaps a threat will hasten her_. 

"The throne. I can-" 

"You can do nothing, Father. The throne is already mine. Do not dare to say that you gave it to me. I earned it. And with me becoming a Shadow, I have sealed my fate." 

Nefaro's anger rose to a boiling point. He visibly shook as he tried to reign it in. "Remember your place, female. I am still God of Blood and King of War. Do not defy me-" 

Kai's eyes grew cold as icy mist. The mist swirled up and formed the dark cloak once again. Near her neck, a strange flash of color floated by. Again. Then again. Till finally it settled and the glaring eyes of a sapphire dragon were seen. 

"Remember, Father. I am still the Goddess of Vengeance and the 1st Lady of War. I will help your precious little mortal puppet. But remember this, Ranma means 'wild horse.' You never tamed me, Father. And you expect to control the strongest and most powerful mortal ever to grace the 7th Realm?" 

Nefaro's breath grew to a halt. _Oh, by the gods_. _She knows everything_. He tried to reply but Kai held up her hand to silence him. "I know of my duties. I am only to help his mate. But know this as well, it is through her that all his true power is opened. Farewell...Father." 

A swirl of dark mist rose before him then dies away, taking the Goddess with it. 

A lonely God, who had last the one thing left in all the Realms that he could've claimed as his own, had left him..again... 

A soft whisper echoed in the now dark room, "Farewell..." 

- : - : - : - : - : - : -

The sunny morning of Nerima affected the two teenagers little. Ranma still ran on top of his fence. Akane still ran along the sidewalk. Mid-way through his run however, a strange prickle went down the back of his neck. Danger. Danger on four legs. Danger on four furry legs. 

Risking the chance, he stopped and glanced around his surroundings. Nothing new seemed to be happening. People still bustled around in the early morning air. All oblivious to the world around them. Then as he turned to face the canal, he saw what it was. 

A dark shadow that clung to the sidewall. A shadow that by all means of science, shouldn't be there. As he stared, the shadow shifted. It became almost human shaped. A pair of pale gray eyes peered over at Ranma. He felt chills run down his spine. Those eyes were so familiar. Too familiar for his liking. 

Turning on his heel, he jumped down and softly landed next Akane. Not caring about what people thought, but more about getting away from the strange shadow, he grabbed her hand and tore down the street. 

"Wwaaaaaiiiittttt!" Akane's scream was heard down the street. A large dust cloud was left in their wake. The shadow shifted again and stood up taller. It leapt up to the top of the fence where Ranma had just vacated. Smiling softly, it let out a small laugh. 

"Yes, very strong indeed." A small wind blew by and the shadow dissolved with it. It floated away on the morning breeze.

* * *

**Author Notes ::** I wrote this little bit many, many moons ago. It wasn't until recently that it managed to pop up again on the screen that I decided to post it up and see if I could get any kind of creative advise or whatnot on it. This is a crossover with an original story that I started but unfortunately had to abandon due to bad reviews and an inability to be understood by anyone but me (the creator).

So, if anyone could help me out with any thoughts, ideas, comments and the such, I would be ever so greatful. Thank you. Oh yeah, **STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY.**

**EDIT ::** I changed a few things that were bothering me on a grammer level. Also changed a few lines around. Hope it helps to make things clearer. If not, please see my profile for an important update concerning further feedback. 


End file.
